Banjo-Shorties
1: Going Fishing Kazooie: Banjo, are you sure about the whole, " fishing thing?" Banjo the Honey Bear was taking Kazooie The Breegul out to the Spiral Mountain Lake to go fishing. It was spring, the perfect season for fishing. Banjo: We need the fresh air. Besides, it'll be fun! You may get to eat one... Kazooie: Well,... OK. As long as we have fun. The duo soon stopped at the lake and sat down. Banjo open a bag full of fishing supplies, and got to work. Kazooie did the same, and threw the line in the water. 10 minutes later, Kazooie caught something! Kazooie: Bear boy! Help! Banjo grabbed Kazooie's back and and pulled. The fish was reluctantly fighting the duo, and soon pulled Kazooie in the water. " SPLASH!" Kazooie spit water out of her beak as the giant trout landed on the shore. Banjo caught it and grabbed Kazooie out of the water. Banjo: How was the water? Kazooie: Freezing. Banjo: Ok, for you, that was enough. C'mon, we'll cook the fish at home. Kazooie smiled at Banjo. They were both hungry, but first... Kazooie pushed Banjo in the water and laughed. Banjo came out and softly punched Kazooie. The two friends walked to Banjo's House to have their newly captured meal. Just like Banjo promised. 2: Sick In... Backpack? Kazooie violently coughed as Banjo put her in his backpack. Banjo: Your fever is dangerous high. Some rest will help you. Kazooie: F-fine. Anything t-t-to stop feeling l-like that o-old hag. Kazooie's feathers were paler than usual and her beak was a little red. She coughed a little bit before throwing up on the floor. Banjo: Water? Kazooie: Thanks, B-Banjo. Kazooie, after her drink of water, fell asleep instantly. Banjo turned off the lights and closed the door. Banjo: Mumbo, it's gonna be more than a potion to get rid of her flu. Mumbo Jumbo: Mumbo know. So, Mumbo give bear magic soup potion for when bird wakes up. Mumbo gave Banjo a purple potion that said, " Soupy Cure." Later, Banjo made some soup and poured the potion in it. When Kazooie awoke, Banjo gave her the soup. Kazooie: What's the purple glittery stuff? Banjo: It's a potion that'll help you get better faster. Kazooie only could hug Banjo as she lost her pale hue and red beak. She was back to normal, and she was ready! Kazooie: Well,... I don't seem to be sick. Nor do I feel pain... I'm cured! Banjo: Yep! Hey, why does this canister say, "EXPLOSIVE?" Suddenly, half of Banjo's roof exploded. Kazooie could only laugh at the damage from the soup canister. Banjo: Very funny, Mumbo. Very funny... Banjo then got an idea. 3: Team Prank Mumbo Jumbo: What is this? Mumbo find package at Skull Door. Mumbo take it inside! When Mumbo went inside, Banjo and Kazooie peaked out from behind the cave and laughed. Banjo: This is going to be SO funny! When he opens the box, it'll trigger an alarm, and a punching glove will appear out of the box, and Mumbo will go flying! Kazooie: I still think the bomb would've been better. As they were talking, they heard Mumbo walk upstairs to his room. More coming soon! Category:Video Games